Me
by Reincarnations
Summary: Six years has passed. Organization XIII has found out where the missing keyblade wielder is. But the true question-did they capture the real keyblade chosen one?


**This is the sequel to You.**

**It will be a two-shot, but it will be a while before I can work on the next chapter since I have four other stories I'm working on.**

**Disclaimer-I own nothing. I own whar (eternal peace)**

* * *

It has been six years since Sora stopped fighting. Six years his friends have thought he disappeared. He never told them where he was planning on going.

In those six years he was gone, Sora was teaching someone to fight. Her name was Xion.

Xion's a twelve-year-old girl who can use the keyblade. When she fights the heartless, Sora thinks she's wielder whose trained and fought for years. Xion may be young, but she is far stronger than any other living wielder.

On the sixth year anniversary, something horrible happened.

It started out normally. The teacher and student were eating breakfast at the once abandoned Castle Oblivion. (Sora thought it would be the perfect place to live since no one would think to look there.)

Moments after Sora finished eating, he motioned for Xion to stay silent. She obeyed and continued eating more quietly.

Sora slowly moved his way to the window, adjusting the curtain slightly. He's instincts were correct. Unknowingly a smile started to grow on his face. "Xion."

His student perked up at hearing her name. "Yes, So-I mean, Master?" She asked correcting herself.

Sora chuckled at the child's hard dying habit. "Would you like to meet some old friends of mine?"

* * *

Five friends traveled to a large white mansion in hopes of finding thier lost friend. "Do you think he's in there?" Goofy asked.

"Maybe." Riku shrugged. His features have changed somewhat. His hair has darken slightly. He grew a few more inches, towering over everyone except Lea.

Kairi slapped his arm. "You should be happier than that! We're getting close to finding Sora!" Kairi is a head shorter than Riku. Her hair grew slightly longer, but strangely the outside of it turned white.

Donald, Goofy, and King Mickey all looked the same.

"If he isn't then we are in deep trouble," Donald commented.

"That's no way to think!" Mickey exclaimed. The four looked at him hopefully. "If he's not here then we have to keep looking. We can't have Xehanort find him first."

"What happens if he does?" A voice asked.

The group summoned out their weapons. "I was just asking a question," the voice, a girl squeaked.

Kairi turned to the enormous gate to see a girl with black hair and the same color dress standing on the other side. "Do you live here?" She asked.

The girl nodded. "I've lived in this world since I was six. My m-excuse me, my friend has kept an eye on me. He invited me to live in this mansion, which I said yes."

"How do you know about the other worlds?" Goofy questioned.

The girl smiled as she started twirling around. "My friend told me all about them. He told me all about his adventures to them, he even took me to a couple of the worlds. He has a lot of friends that he's helped."

Everyone started getting happy. They were thinking this friend was Sora.

"Can we meet him soon?" The eldest of the two females asked..

"Nope!" The group groaned in disappointment. "You can meet him now! He's setting up extra plates at the table as we speak. So hurry up!"

The girl ran inside the mansion as the gate opened on its own.

* * *

Xion opened the door and quickly ran to her seat beside her master. "They'll be here in a minute!"

Sora laughed at his students excitement. "Thank you, Xion."

"Xion?" Kairi asked from the hallway.

"I'm in here!"

In the matter of seconds, hopeful familiar faces walked into the room. Their hope faded when they saw Sora. "Come sit." The five sat at the table and started eating. "So what brings you to my home?"

Donald was the first to speak. "We thought one of our old friends lived here."

Sora winked at his student. She started giggling when he asked, "What's his name?"

"Depends," Riku leaned forward slightly, "what's your name?"

"When asking for a person's name it is proper to introduce yourself first," Sora chided. "That is what Xion taught me."

She giggled again as the others introduced themselves. "Now what's your name?"

Before Sora could answer, there was an explosion outside. Immediately the five fled to the sighting. Xion stayed put as Sora calmly took a sip out of his cup. "Xion, would you please stall the unwanted guest. I need a few moments."

She smiled at him before skipping to the entrance way. Sora sighed as he gazed out the window. "Looks like. . . I might have to use the keyblade."

* * *

"What are you doing here?" Xion asked standing a couple of feet in front of the five friends.

One of the men in the black hood said, "A source told us _I_ is here."

"Well he isn't," Riku insisted as the grip on his keyblade tightened. "We already checked. The only two people living here are Xion and her elder friend."

Suddenly a black nobody came up from the ground, captured Xion, and flashed back to Organization XIII's. When it did the nobody was replaced by a man, Xehanort. His keyblade was at the girl's neck, almost cutting the skin.

Xehanort looked up at a window, the one that was opened. "I know you're around here somewhere, Sora!" He yelled as the girl in his arms tried to brake free from the hold. "If you don't want your student here to die, then I suggest you come out here right now!"

It felt like hours when in reality it was only a few seconds. Xehanort smiled evilly. "Well it lo-"

"Oblivion!"

At that word, Xion lifted her legs so it looked like she was sitting in mid-air. As she did so, a raven-black keyblade flew underneath her, hitting Xehanort's ankle. His grip loosened. Xion used that to her advantage as she swiftly kicked the keyblade in the air, caught it, then sliced at his arm causing him to let go fully.

Then acting like a showoff, she back-flipped to the gates where the three other wielders were watching, with the blade still in hand. From the entrance of the gate, a man started walking to the group. Everyone turned to him, waiting in anticipation.

The man gave a harsh look. "I'm here Xehanort, just like you want."

Xehanort's smile returned. "Nice to see you again, Sora."


End file.
